


L is Real: Gratia Plena

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Giving thanks, Heartwarming, Sappy, Thanksgiving, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi hasn't led an easy life, but he has friends and family who saw him through.  This Thanksgiving, he celebrates them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is Real: Gratia Plena

            It was that time of the year again.  Autumn leaves piled in red, orange and yellow on the grass.  Temperatures dropped, and sweaters were required for going out.  Frost lingered on cars and grass in the early morning.  And there were hot drinks in mugs sipped through content smiles as souls huddled round the fireplace for warmth.

            And on a special day in November, everyone gathered at a table to feast on turkey, stuffing, veggies and pie, for the sole purpose of giving thanks to all that had been provided for them.  In Smash Bros, there was no exception to the rule.  And for one Smasher in particular, there was plenty to be thankful for.

            The day began with the Smashers crowded round TVs, watching Macy’s colorful parade journey down Manhattan for that one magical moment.  Next, Master Hand picked out volunteers to help prepare the Thanksgiving feast, while denizens from the fighters’ home universes made a cameo appearance in a parade of their own.  Afterwards, everyone split up, some to participate in the Run to Feed the Hungry, some to commence some rewarding work in the kitchen, and the rest to compete in special Thanksgiving matches, in which the battle rewards would go to a local charity of the victor’s choice.

            PIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!  Fox had no time to scream as he tumbled off the stage.  He respawned and glared playfully at his opponent.  “Hey, no fair!” he wailed tragically.

            “Sorry, Fox.  It’s either you or me.”

            “L, we’re not supposed to care who wins or loses, remember?”

            Luigi smiled.  “Just playing with you.”  He dashed at the vulpine with his “sissy-fists”, thus resuming the battle.

            As they fought, the two discussed the big dinner ahead of them.

            “You know you’re going to have to say something nice about the person on your right and all that good stuff,” said Fox.  “Do you have it figured out yet?”

            “Oh, yes.  I know exactly who I’m going to thank, and why,” said Luigi.  He ducked shots from Fox’s blaster and did his signature breakdance sweep, knocking the feet out from under the anthropomorphic fox like a judo fighter.  “The thing is, I have more than the guy on my right to thank.”

            Fox came right back with his Firefox (LOL), and raised an eyebrow.  “Really?  And how’s that?”

            Luigi reached out and grabbed Fox with his left hand.  “You’ll see,” he winked before executing his infamous Ground-Pound and following it up with a whimsical new combo.  The recent nerf he’d received had forced him to be more creative with his down-throw combos, as his personal favorites no longer worked.

            “How about you?  What do you plan to say?” He spoke between gasps for breath now.

            “You’ll see,” retorted Fox, activating his Reflector, followed by his Phantasm attack.

            They fell silent as they conserved much-needed wind and energy, their Thanksgiving Day bout growing more intense.  They had to get their exercise in before gorging themselves.  Eventually, Fox won when he did the splits, launching his opponent up and away.  They met in the center of the stage and firmly shook hands.

            “I’ll see you later,” said Luigi as he hit the showers.  “I have a Thanksgiving speech to prepare for.  Good fight.”

            “Same here.  That was a great fight, indeed,” Fox called after him.  He was on his way to see about Falco, where they’d exchange barbs about the traditional Thanksgiving centerpiece…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

            The long tables were covered by an ivory table cloth with decorations of leaves on its edges.  Fresh flowers, a cornucopia filled with imitation fruit, and imitation grapes decorated the settings.  As Master Hand summoned everyone to the dining hall, the volunteers, led by Peach, set the turkey and sides on fine chinaware dishes, turkey in the center, the stuffing and cranberries on each side, the sweet potatoes and corn completing the feast.  The mingling aromas drew the Smashers back together, where they were seated in the usual arrangement (adults over here, children over there).  Master Hand, his brother, Crazy Hand, and their dad, Master Core, reserved their places in the center of the grown-ups’ table.  The other Smashers clamored for spots closest to them, but in actuality, it didn’t really matter.

            Luigi breathed in the smell of the food.  As he took in the scene, a big smile graced his angular face.  To his left sat Mario, the man he twice faced his fears for.  To his left sat Peach, the regal woman who gave him the adventures of a lifetime (and some yummy cakes, but that’s missing the point).  And all around him—sat familiar adversaries who could be dependable allies at the drop of a hat, and countless friends who’d shaped him into the man he was today.  He almost choked up at the thought.

            Master Hand gently tapped the rim of his glass, silencing the chatter.

            “I am happy that we can once again gather round and share the joy and spirit that is Thanksgiving,” he said.  “Let us begin by saying grace.”

            The Smashers bowed their heads as the disembodied glove began.

            “Heavenly Father, we thank you today for the delicious food you have provided for us, for the days you have allowed us to spend together and for watching over the realm of Subspace.  Amen.”

            “Amen,” chorused the Smashers.

            “Now, I would like all of you to talk about what you are thankful for on this lovely time of the year.  Who would like to go first?”

            He smiled, or at least gave the equivalent of a smile, as Luigi raised his hand.  “All right, L.  Is there anything or anybody you’re thankful for?”

            The man in green took a deep breath.  He wore a suit and tie, with a green vest to complete the look.  “Master Hand,” he said.  “There are so many people sitting here today who I’m thankful for.  And there are those far away who I’m thankful for, as well.

            “I’m thankful for my big bro, a man of many hats: plumber, carpenter, construction worker, doctor, referee, sports enthusiast—and protector and cheerleader.  Whenever I needed help, he was there.  Even in my worst moments, he refused to leave my side, and I refuse to leave his.  Thank you, Bro, for helping me to discover true courage.

              “I’m thankful for Princess Peach, a headstrong monarch and a gentle, motherly figure to the Toads of our homeland.  Mario and I may have rescued her countless times, but she also rescued me.  She taught me never to give up, no matter what the odds.  And I’m thankful for Princess Daisy, of Sarasaland, for holding onto my heart and never let go.  _Ti amo, Princesa._

            “I’m thankful for DK, who took initiative to change his ways, becoming a friendly competitor and a trustworthy soul, and his little pal, Diddy Kong, for that time when nobody could grab him.  Seriously, though, these two gave me a good laugh when times were tough.

            “I’m thankful for my compadres in green—Link, Toon Link, Little Mac and Palutena.  We’re kind of like a fraternity.  We share more than the color green—we share love, kindness, spirit and perseverance.  I honestly couldn’t have survived here without you.

            “I’m thankful for Samus Aran and for Zero Suit Samus for proving that even though life isn’t always kind, you’re unbreakable.  I can identify with both of them, for even though I haven’t lived through such tragic circumstances, there were moments when I thought I couldn’t endure anymore, and yet I did endure.

            “I’m thankful for Douglas Jay Falcon because, well, he doesn’t run out of moves to show.  There were instances where he could’ve laughed at me or mocked me, yet he chose not to.  Holding firm against such peer pressure earns him a huge helping of gratitude and respect in my book, no matter how much his Falcon Punches hurt.

            “Yes, Pikachu and I have this ongoing thing over his Skull Bash and my Green Missile, but I’m still thankful for him.  His electric abilities are reliable when we’re in Team Battles, and he knows when to stop when it comes to our little competition.  Plus, I’ll never forget how he helped Samus when we fought Tabuu seven years ago.  He’s cute and cuddly, and we’ve fought and made up, and I wouldn’t trade our moments together for anything.

            “I’m thankful for Yoshi, thankful for the times he’s given me and Mario rides, thankful for him going above and beyond as a sidekick.  Along with his kin, he watched over me and Mario when we were babies before safely reuniting us with our parents.  I don’t know how many times I should thank him for taking care of us.

            “I’m thankful for the Star Fox team of Fox and Falco, who continue to serve and protect even when they don’t see eye to eye.  They’ve given me advice whenever I squabbled with Mario and reminded me to appreciate the precious moments I have with him, lest the worst should happen.

            “I’m thankful for Ness and Lucas, from whom I drew more inspiration, because these kids have stared adversity in the face and never backed down.  I’m thankful for the opportunity to hang around with them outside of matches and heal them as they’ve healed me.

            “I’m thankful for Jigglypuff, the one who truly eased my nerves during the first few days.  She used her lullabies to settle the violent storms within my heart as well as win bouts, and I guess that’s still the case today.

            “Kirby, the super-tough pink puff, I’m especially thankful for you.  You gave the haters a taste of their own medicine, listened when I told my stories and offered to tell me yours.  You have a heart of gold.

            “Zelda and Sheik—definitely Sheik—you have my thanks for seeing to it that I don’t trudge through obstacles alone.  And I’ll gladly to the same for you.  I’m here for you both—always.

            “I’m thankful for our boy Roy for not only accepting the invite back, but also for fighting for me and actually meaning it.  ‘For those whom I must protect, I will not lose!’  Ditto to that, Roy.

            “I’m thankful for my twin bluenettes, Marth and Lucina.  Though our friendships were born under different circumstances, they quickly became among my go-to sources for counsel.

            “Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Lucario, Charizard, Greninja, Villager—and the rest of the newcomers and veterans—I’m thankful for all of you, whether you stood up for me or presented me with a challenge, you helped me on my journey towards self-acceptance.  Today, I raise my glass to you all.

            “But my thanks will not be complete without including the entity who brought us all together—Master Hand.  Trust me, our relationship hasn’t been an easy one.  Regardless, he gave me the chance to explore new worlds, meet new people, and best of all—prove myself as a versatile fighter and hero and ignite the sparks of hope and confidence.  It’s because of him that we’re gathered here today, sharing turkey and sharing the sources of our gratitude.  Master Hand, even though things have been up and down between us, I’ll never forget how you changed my life for the better with a simple invitation on a normal, summery day in 1999.  God bless you, and God bless Super Smash Brothers.”

            As he finished, Luigi found himself crying, his emotions spilling over.  Through his tears, he noticed that everyone else was crying too, moved by his selfless show of gratitude.

            “L—we are thankful for you, too,” Master Hand said after a while.  “If you weren’t on the roster, then the tournaments would’ve been bland and boring.  It was fun watching you learn, grow and change, and all of us can say that we had fun interacting with you.  So let’s say it together, folks…”

            “ _Grazie_ ,” the Smashers said in unison.

            “You made this Thanksgiving warmer than ever,” added Peach.

            Luigi blushed.  “It’s always nice to be appreciated,” he said softly.  Then, a broad smile crossed his features.  “Now, let’s dig in!”

 **“Come, ye thankful people, come,**  
Raise the song of harvest home;  
All is safely gathered in,  
Ere the winter storms begin.  
God our Maker doth provide  
For our wants to be supplied;  
Come to God’s own temple, come,  
Raise the song of harvest home.

 **All the world is God’s own field,**  
Fruit unto His praise to yield;  
Wheat and tares together sown  
Unto joy or sorrow grown.  
First the blade and then the ear,  
Then the full corn shall appear;  
Lord of harvest, grant that we  
Wholesome grain and pure may be.

 **For the Lord our God shall come,**  
And shall take His harvest home;  
From His field shall in that day  
All offenses purge away,  
Giving angels charge at last  
In the fire the tares to cast;  
But the fruitful ears to store  
In His garner evermore.

 **Even so, Lord, quickly come,**  
Bring Thy final harvest home;  
Gather Thou Thy people in,  
Free from sorrow, free from sin,  
There, forever purified,  
In Thy garner to abide;  
Come, with all Thine angels come,  
Raise the glorious harvest home.”

**\--“Come, Ye Thankful People, Come”, lyrics by Henry Alford, music by George J. Elvey**

**Please read and review, and the best of luck to my fellow competitors!**

 


End file.
